


Artificial

by straybutokay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Eventual Smut, Felix is a robot, Heavy Angst, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay
Summary: There's a new student. And he has a secret.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

"He's lovely." Dr. HAN murmured, brushing his fingertips over the freckled cheek of his latest creation, F.E.L.I.X. First Emotionally Localized Intelligence X. HAN had been working on him for close to eight years now, and he was finally, finally finished.

Felix's pretty face was smooth and devoid of any emotion. His glossy, dyed red locks framed his face like a halo. HAN was so proud of himself for creating something as beautiful as Felix. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

In a few short weeks, Felix would be attending a college as a way to test and develop his language and emotional skills.

HAN gently took Felix's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it away from the skin. A tiny button was there, invisible, as it was under the AI's skin. He pressed it, and shortly after, Felix opened his eyes for the first time.

* * *

Chan practically ran down the hall to get to his Chemistry class, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. His pale cheeks were red with exertion and he sped up, sliding to a stop in front of the classroom door. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he realized that the teacher wasn't even in the class yet. He opened the door, making his way to the back of the class.

There was an unfamiliar boy in his seat. Chan didn't want to start any problems, so he just set his bag down and sat in the desk right next to it. He pulled out his rather beaten up laptop and opened it with a sigh, waiting for the teacher to enter the room.

"Hello. My name is Felix. Felix Lee. I am new here. Please tell me your name?"

Chan nearly jumped out of his seat, as the kid next to him had leaned in so close, their noses were practically touching. Chan noticed a faint smattering of freckles over his cheeks. "Whoa, dude, you're a little close." He said, leaning back.

The kid - Felix- got the hint and leaned back in his seat. "Apologies. Your name?" He repeated. Chan's eyebrows furrowed. What was with the way he talked? Weird. "Uh...I'm Chan. Some people call me Chris as well."

"Am I "Some people"?" Felix asked curiously, his voice oddly flat.

Chan was completely weirded out now. "Uhh...if you want to be, I don't really care." He turned back to his laptop, hoping that the kid would get the hint and leave him alone. Nope.

"Okay, Chris." Felix said in his weird, flat voice. "What are our assignments today?"

"I don't know yet." Chan replied. This kid was weird.

Finally, the teacher entered the room, making Chan sigh in relief. They quickly got started on their lesson. All except for Felix, who just sat their curiously. "Do I need one of those?" He asked, pointing to Chan's laptop.

"Yeah, didn't you bring one?" Chan said. At Felix's head shake, Chan sighed and scooted his chair closer. "Okay, uh, just try and follow along with mine until you get yours."

Felix gave him a smile. The smile sent a shiver down Chan's spine. It didn't reach Felix's eyes, there was no warmth behind it either. It was...creepy.

Chan tried to forget about it and complete the lesson, the strange new student peering over his shoulder with interest.

Chan was grateful when the class ended. He quickly packed up his stuff and was about to leave when Felix spoke. "Chan, can you show me around your school, please? I do not know where anything is, unfortunately."

Chan really didn't want to agree, but his mother taught him to be polite. "Sure, come on. Let me see your schedule, we'll figure out where your next class is."

It turned out his next class was with Chan, so he had to endure the weirdo hanging over his shoulder for another hour and a half.

* * *

"He's so weird, I swear." Chan groaned to his roommate, Minho, as he flopped on the couch in their shared dorm. "He talks so weirdly...there's no emotion, and he doesn't use contractions or anything. It's creepy."

his eyes. "We somehow exchanged numbers and he thinks we're friends, or something."

As if on cue, his phone rang, Felix's contact showing up on the screen.

"Good luck with that." Minho snickered.

Chan groaned.

* * *

Chan didn't want to admit it, but after a few days of Felix's oddball ways, he was starting to like him. He found out it wasn't actually that bad to be around him, the boy was rather pleasant at times, even though Chan had to explain things to him that any other person his age should know. Like what a pencil sharpener was.

He found the smaller male rather endearing. He'd come to the conclusion that the boy was just overly sheltered as a child, which is why he was different.

Chan was never one to discriminate, so he quickly welcomed Felix into his friend group, much to his friends' chagrin. But eventually, he could tell that they were starting to like him too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Channnn, why does he have to sit with us?" Minho whined, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he shot a pointed look at Felix, who was standing in the lunch line looking extremely confused. 

He spoke loud enough for the boy to hear. "He's weird." Chan slapped the side of Minho's head. "Shut up."

Minho pouted.

Chan watched as Felix picked up a chocolate milk carton and inspected it, his pretty brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

A bemused smile spread across Chan's face as he watched Felix pick up two more, as well as a cheese stick. When it was Felix's turn in the line to pay, he stood there, confused. "Pay?" Chan heard him ask. "But I do not have any money..."

Felix was quite a sight, holding three chocolate milks and a cheese stick while trying to figure out why he had to pay for his food.

Chan watched him try to haggle with the lunch attendant before finally taking pity on him and quickly striding over. "Don't worry, I'm paying." He gave Felix a reassuring smile and dug into his pocket for his wallet.

He pulled out a few crumpled bills and handed them to the attendant, giving her a quick, charming grin. He gently steered Felix towards their table, shooting a withering look at Minho, who was about to speak up once again.

"So, Felix, is that really all you're going to eat?" He asked, sitting back down in his own seat.

"Yes, do I need more?" Felix asked, confused. "I think that this will be enough, correct?" 

"Sure, it's fine." Chan said, at the same time that Minho mumbled "So weird."

He discreetly kicked Minho's leg, holding back a smirk as Minho groaned.

"So, Felix. Do you have a dorm room here?"

"Yes." Is all Felix said, fiddling with the lid of one of the cartons. He got it open, staring at it curiously. "Why is the milk brown?"

Chan ignored Minho's "Are you serious?"

"The milk is brown because it has chocolate in it." Chan explained, smiling at the way Felix visibly glowed as he took in the new information. "Oh. That is nice. Does it taste very good?" He asked.

Chan nodded. "I used to drink it a lot when I was younger. How old are you, Felix?"

"I am eight years and seven days old." Felix stated proudly, making Minho nearly fall off his chair.

"Uh...are you mistaken, Felix? You're not eight." Chan said slowly, confusion bubbling up inside him. What was up with this boy?

"Yes, I am mistaken." Felix said, sounding flustered even though his face was rather emotionless. "I am nineteen years and six months old. And yourself?"

"23." Chan replied slowly. Now he was curious. He'd met plenty of sheltered kids, but none like Felix. He wanted to know why this boy seemed to not know anything.

xx

It took a few weeks, but eventually, Chan got Felix to start using contractions. It was a small start, but Chan was happy with himself. Minho was not.

"Oh my god, Chan, if you don't stop talking to Felix I will throw your phone against a wall!"

Chan jumped at the sudden outburst, dropping his phone into his lap in surprise. "Huh?"

Minho looked frustrated. "We're supposed to be watching a movie."

Chan rolled his eyes, picking up his phone again. He was trying to explain the concept of a healthy, balanced meal to Felix over text. "Why do you care? Jealous?"

Minho looked flustered. "N-No...No I'm not! I just don't like him!"

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you." Chan replied, a twinge of annoyance lacing his voice. He honestly couldn't understand what Minho's deal was. Felix wasn't some sort of alien or anything. He was just a little different.

Maybe Chan was a little biased, as Felix was also from Australia, just like him. It almost felt like he had a little piece of home with him.

"Whatever." Minho said flatly, turning his attention back to the movie they were supposed to be watching in their small dorm room.

Chan sighed, turning his attention back to his phone.

Felix: So no chocolate milk?

Chan bit back a laugh.

Chan: No chocolate milk, sorry.

xx

F.E.L.I.X pov

First Emotionally Localized Intelligence X sat on his dorm room bed, typing back responses to his new friend's texts. His face was blank, even though he overused emojis in his replies. His phone buzzed.

Chan: No chocolate milk, sorry.

Felix was about to respond when a loud, high-pitched whine started up in his head. He groaned and clutched at his head, even though he felt no pain. He was programmed to act as if he did, though.

"Good evening, First Emotionally Localized Intelligence X." A smooth voice crackled in Felix's ears.

Felix winced, but answered. "Good Evening, Dr. H.A.N." He didn't know what H.A.N stood for, but then again, he didn't need to know. It wasn't his business.

"What have you learned in the past week, Felix?"

"Dr. HAN, I have learned, how humans eat in their learning enviroments, and what they eat. I have also learned what a strange, heating device is. I believe it is called, if my memory doesn't fail me, a microwave."

Dr. HAN chuckled. "Trust me, Felix, your memory won't fail you. You were built flawlessly."

"I know, Dr. HAN. I am your first perfect creation." Felix recited effortlessly, the words programmed into his head like drawings etched into stone. Dr. HAN laughed quietly. "Yes, you are."

If anyone were to look at Felix, they would think he was talking to himself. Of course, their minds wouldn't even reach the conclusion that Felix had someone actually talking to him. That would be absurd.

"Have you learned any new words?" Dr. HAN continued.

"Yes, Dr. HAN. In the past six days, 21 hours, and 17 minutes, I have learned the following." He began to recite a short list of words he had mastered. When he finished, Dr. HAN's voice filled his head again.

"Lastly, Felix, have you felt any emotions?"

Emotions. Felix wasn't programmed to have emotions, only to pretend like he did.

"No, Dr. HAN."

"Good, good. I will be checking in on you again in one week. Take care of yourself."

"I will, thank you, Dr. HAN."

The high-pitched whining filled his ears again, and Dr. HAN was gone.

xx

Chan had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes for Felix to reply to his text about chocolate milk.

He started to doze off from his spot on the tiny couch that came with his and Minho's dorm, but a loud buzzing noise jerked him awake.

He quickly looked at his phone, happy to find that it was indeed Felix.

Felix: Water, then.

Chan quickly typed and sent his reply.

Chan: Or regular milk.

Felix: I'll have that then. 

xx

Chan could not, for the life of him, understand why Minho hated Felix.

The younger boy had done absolutely nothing to him, and yet, the levels of which he despised Felix were startling.

Chan was good at reading people, but it didn't take an intuitive person to see the absolute hatred in Minho's eyes whenever he looked at Felix.

No matter how many times Minho insisted that the only reason was how weird he was, Chan couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on.


End file.
